Upgrades/Sanicball Character Ideas
These are what would it be if an upgrade shop would be in the game,as well as more balls. Ranks Ranks are a feature. This allows you to show levels, and they give you advantages/disadvantages. Drops Drops are items that can be bought at the Store. Building Building is a special feature. You need a specific amount of materials to create it. Upgrades Sound cool, eh? You can even get the Pacman cheat! (And summon abilities, research skins, change your sound and even buy maps!) Ball Ideas You fill in the rest of the blanks. Fast Bucks Backpacks Backpacks are a special item that can be used to store balls. Your starting backpack has space for 90. Lobbies Lobbies are used for your servers in order to make it nicer. The original lobby is a small room with the motto text. Accessories/Clothes After winning the Neko Kittens map, you can wear accessories and even clothes. (You have to win in order to get a random hat.) Maps Trophies Soundpacks Power Packs Trivia/Info * Mehtaton is a reference to Mettaton,a Undertale character. * Sornz is a reference to Sans,a Undertale character. * Noob is a reference to ROBLOX. * Moon Lord is a reference to Terraria,as it is being called "the final boss". * MLG and Mtn dew are both references to the MLG group,The ones not in that game are Doritos,Snoop Dogg. * Troll or Problem? was a reference to the popular Troll meme,also known as Trollface,This meme was used for raging kids,or you know,problems or something. * Jat and Blais were in the ROBLOX version of Sanicball. * Doge is a reference to the meme Doge,which has been spammed. * There was an unused ball named "triangle" which was named Illuminati in the game,It is unknown if this file for a custom project existed. * A gift for Halloween appeared,that feautured the "Charles Barkley" and Pumpkinface balls,They two appeared in different ways: * Charles Barkley one appeared if you typed in "Charles Barkley" or "Basketball" in chat. * Pumpkinface were avalible by collecting all 15 hidden pumpkins,These two were avalible for 100 hours before it was removed from the game. * The bold 55,000$ means it is only avalible when you add 2 or more mods. * Eclipse the Darkling is copy of Eklips da Derklong And he have power called Wings but Eklips have Wengs. * Cate is A cat.She is parody of Doge in Cat form also she is DOGE GF. * Intense Tornadoes can possibly reference the 2011 tornado outbreak spawned 1699 tornadoes and killing nearly 560 * Hurricanes are named . It is unknown if the Strong Hurricanes ability can be named Hurricane Sanic. * The Armageddon powerpack references disasters that can eradicate humanity. Sadly there is no Planet Collision in the pack to make this a true reference. * A user on this wikia can make a Planet Collision in the pack to make the reference a true thing. * The user during the Strong Earthquakes abilty is able to set the magnitude. * If the player sets it to 1.2 or lower. it will be noise. However it is higher than 9.0 it can shake balls and destroy the map. * This affects the Hurricanes and Tornadoes attack. It allows the user to set the level. * Agario pack and the Sleether.eio ball references agar.io and slither.io. There is a possible diep.io reference. * The user able to research Sanicball skins are most likely to reference cure research, discoveries or even unsolved mysteries. * It is unknown whether the player is able to get trophies. This references Super Smash Bros. Brawl because of the trophies created. * This page is currently a WIP. Create a edit to know which skins you can get if you research and what is inside the packs. * Currently Ebola is the only skin known to reference a disease. * With that. Ebola is currently spreading in the USA, however only two cases were reported. Poor Ebola. * The Biohazard currently uses no face, but simply a symbol from Google. * The color of Biohazard is very close to Knackles. * A new map known as "Plague Spreading" would come out. It also will contain another pack known as " Hazardous Material". * Fast Bucks. * Skin packs are most likely to come. Eklips da Derklong Category:Ideas we came up with Category:Sanic Ball